


Karasuno Head Canons

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, Headcanon, Love, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: Random head canons ive got for my favorite crows.“ The journey of hardship is many times until the dream comes true”-Fly High, Burnout Syndromes
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Crows;

My sweet baby Crows. 

“We're basically developing at this point, and we don't know the limits of our potential. Even if we felt those limits we would still keep aiming higher.” 

-Daichi, Haikyuu!!


	2. HC: Y/N Try’s Out for the Girls VBC

(Karasuno) 

Daichi:   
* would be ECSTATIC, he would see you creep in slowly to the girls volleyball try outs, looking around with a nervous look on your face   
* He had no idea you were going to try out at all, you’d been so against the suggestion when he had brought it up the first and even the second time   
* “Come on love. You’d have so much fun!”  
* “Dai. No. It just seems like so much effort.”   
* “But you just quit that one club! Everyone has a club!”   
* “Daichi. I said no.”   
* Would shamelessly watch through the window and his heart would swell with pride as he watched you slam and receive, things HE had taught you casually throughout your relationship   
* Once you made the team and tell him, he’d swing you in his arms before giving you the biggest snuggle and covering your face in kisses and praises. 

Sugawara:   
* HOMIE. Suga is someone who never forgets so when you mention trying out for the girls volleyball team, the man is PREPARED!   
* He had already done his job as the vice-captain in training up the first years and he KNEW he could help YOU succeed, after all- HE WAS SUGAWARA KOUSHI   
* “Like this baby, keep your arms steady!”   
* “THIS IS HARD!”   
* “Well, are you having fun?”   
* “Maybe just a little...”   
* “Then that’s all that matters!”   
* He helped you incredibly with receives and waited patiently while you attended try-outs   
* When he heard you made the team, he took you out and praised you the whole time, giving you TONS of affection snd sprouting about how even if you sat on the bench, you can still be an excellent team player 

Noya   
* would lose his absolute SHIT   
* THE GUARDIAN DIETY OF KARASUNO, he’s about to teach you ROLLING THUNDER and he will accept NOTHING less than your BEST   
* “SERIOUSLY Y/N, it’s like THIS.”   
* “NOYA! IF YOU DO IT THAT WAY AGAIN, I WILL BREAK UP WITH YOU!”   
* “AWE, COME ON MY BABY THUNDA!”   
* Once you’ve made the team as their awesome libero (your size being Noya’s favorite thing about you);   
* Lil buddy will waste no time BRAGGING about HIS girl and how cool she was to make the girls volleyball team 

Hinata:  
* another one who would straight LOSE HIS MIND   
* “Babe! You’re trying OUT! FINALLYYYYYYYY!!! We can practice together!!!! Kageyama would practice with us TOOOO!!!”   
* “Babyyy. If you don’t calm down, I won’t try out!”   
* “YES YOU WILL!!! You’re going to do AMAZING! Come on!! You can be the ACE! Or a libero!”   
* “Is that a SHORT JOKE SHO!?”   
* “What! NO, you’re just the perfect SIZE! OW Y/N! That HURT!”   
* When you make the TEAM, homie becomes your biggest FAN and annoyance because he wants to practice ALL the time and you quietly bribe Kags with milk to get him to practice with your ever bouncing boyfriend 

Asahi:   
* he loves volleyball   
* And he loves YOU   
* SO THIS MAN IS HYPED when you make a comment about being nervous about try outs  
* “Wait. What?! You’re gonna try out for the girls team?”   
* “Yeah! You just look like you have so much fun!”   
* “Babe. You’re going to do GREAT!”   
* He’s another one that would wait while you try-out for the team, pacing back snd forth while he waits outside the gym   
* When you make the team, he loses his mind and swings you into his arms and smothers you in his giant arms and kisses you everywhere as he congratulated you 

Tsukki:  
* low key DOESN’T understand why you’d ever want to play volleyball.   
* It’s high effort and you are low effort in everything you do   
* But he supports you and let’s loose an annoyed sigh when you bring the topic up.  
* “Really? THAT is the club you want?”   
* Scoffing you roll your eyes at his response, expecting some sort of support from your stoic and salty boyfriend. “Really Kei?”   
* His eyebrows raise and he groans. He really hates when you use his name with such distain. “Don’t call me that!”   
* Glaring you stick your tongue at him. “I wanna try! Your entire team always looks like they are having fun! Volleyball is SUPPOSED to be fun.”   
* Grabbing your wrist as you try to walk away, he rolls his eyes in response and let’s out a tch. “If it’s what you want, let’s go work on that blocking because you’re short and you’ll need extra practice.”   
* Low key proud when you make the team and would NEVER say it out loud but it’s clear in the way he pulls you close when you tell him you make the team and kisses your forehead. 

Kageyama   
* he’s so much like Hinata when he finds out that you wanna try out for the volleyball team   
* High key gets frustrated with you and makes you cry while you’re practicing with him; to the point Daichi has to step in and tell him to chill   
* “Y/N.” He says slowly as you take deep breathes, trying not to cry after he approaches you after his conversation with Daichi. “I’m sorry. Here, let me show you again.”   
* Wiping tears from your face, he (in a very unKags moment) places a swift kiss on your cheek before grabbing the ball from you. “Like this.” He explains, slowly again and keeping his voice even   
* Once you make the team, Kags will be your biggest fan EVER. “Thats MY GIRL! Did you SEE THAT SET!!”

Yamagoops   
* high key the MOST supportive in a quiet way   
* He never let you go with him to practice his jump serves but is high key excited that you want to try out for the team  
* “I’m proud of you! We can get Tsukki to help with blocking! Hinata and Asahi would be great too!! And Daichi!”   
* “Baby. Why can’t you help me?”   
* “Oh. I’m .. I’m just the pinch server. They’d be better to teach you!”   
* “Tadashi! YOU have to give yourself more credit! You’re amazing!”   
* “Hey! This is about YOU! Not me! Come on! Let’s go find the guys!”   
* Despite his protests, he does help you out with receives and blocking, and eventually you make the team.   
* Tadashi loses his MIND and shows more PDA than he has ever shown before, placing a giant kiss on your lips and you let out a small giggle. “Maybe I should do things like this more!”   
* Really embarrassed but doesn’t seem to care until Tsukki makes a comment snd earns a slap on the arm from Y/N

Tanaka   
* listen, your senpai Tanaka is your ULTIMATE HYPE MAN.   
* “You’re gonna TRY OUT FOR THE GIRLS TEAM!!?! HELL YEAH! COME ON BABE!”   
* Will show you ever position, Coach through every spike, every jump Hinata makes; HE will narrate and hype you up every second you’re in the gym with the team, to the point Ennoshita loses his shit on him and explains that he can either find his chill or you’ll be banned for a week(but explains to you it’s because of Tanaka and not you)   
* “Baby. Chill out. I like learning but if I get BANNED, I can’t learn.”   
* “Oh, right! Okay. I can chill.”   
* When you make the team, Tanaka loses his absolute MIND and rips off his shirt off earning a chorus of “TANAKA! CLOTHES ON!” From literally everyone in the area.


End file.
